1. Field
The invention relates to fuel storage systems.
2. Discussion
Hydrogen fuel cell vehicles may store hydrogen on-board in pressurized storage systems. Certain storage systems and strategies for delivering fuel to these storage systems are known. As an example, United States Patent Publication No. 2007/0000016 to Handa discloses a high pressure fuel depot refilling line operatively interconnected to an on-board vehicle tank having a gas flow circuit. The refuel gas is circulated within the on board tank to absorb the compression heat of refueling and then to an external radiator before being released into the tank.